Friend or Foe? ::Remake::
by Indi-101
Summary: Same story but a remake... Aurora a mysterious girl comes to Hyrule. She has a key role in Hyrule's future. Will she alter Hyrule's future for the better or for the worse?
1. The Orphan

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, that would be Nintendo

Friend or Foe:Remake:

This is my first story, but a remake of it. I decided to rewrite it to get fewer grammar mistakes and add more content.

Summary: Aurora a mysterious girl comes to Hyrule. She has a key role in Hyrule's future. Will she alter Hyrule's future for the better or for the worse?

Chapter One- The Orphan

In the Chamber of Sages, everything was quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the water flowing in the fountains. Each Sage stood on a small platform that had their temples marking on it. On the green one representing the Forest Temple stood the Forest Sage, a small Kokori girl, whose name was Saria. On the red one, representing the Fire Temple a Goron with the markings of leader was Darunia the Fire Sage. On the blue one representing the Water Temple stood a beautiful Zora, who was Princess Ruto the Water Sage. On the purple one representing the Shadow Temple stood Impa, being one of the last one the Sheikahs. On the Orange one representing the Spirit Temple was a Gerudo with flaming red hair, which was Nabooru the Spirit Sage. On the yellow one, was a man who wore signs of age all over, which was Rauru the Sage of the Light Temple. In the middle of the six sages, was a woman meditating. Her long golden hair ran to about mid back, and her face was rumoured to be the most beautiful in all the lands. She wore a pink dress, with the markings of Hyrule's holy symbols on a cloth. All eyes were on her for she was Princess Zelda, leader of the Sages and holder of the Triforce of Wisdom.

Zelda looked uneasy in her meditated state. She slowly opened her eyes, "I sense someone with great power in Hyrule. I have for some time, about a month. It seems the power is untamed in a way." Zelda said sternly. She got up onto her feet and looked around the chamber.

"I think this 'powerful being' can be dangerous and a threat to Hyrule. Do you know where it's coming from Zelda?" Impa said.

"It's coming from the market place. From what I can tell, it's coming from a child. Just think of someone on our side and such a potential."

"How can we even know they're on our side?" Nabooru remarked.

"I don't know but, we can't let them fall into the wrong hands.."

"Why don't we end this child's life? If it's going to be a threat, we might as well kill it before any damage is done. I'm not ready to wait and see what this kid is going to do!" Impa said.

Raura looked at Impa. "Have you gone mad? You know killing an innocent life goes against what we stand for! We're no better than Ganon if we do that!"

"I'm with Raura. We can't kill someone for having a gift..." Saria added.

Ruto and Darunia stood watching the bickering sages not daring to join the debate. Zelda had enough of this. "Silence!" She shouted over the sages' voices. "You can have your opinions but no harm shall fall on this child. We aren't about to jump to any conclusions. I've been thinking that we may have to put her in the care of someone we can trust. I was thinking of Link, he just got back from his adventures and settled down at the ranch, but as for you all, you may return to your temples..."   
Every sage disappeared in a flash and returned to their lives.

In the busy market place of town, a small girl sat on a bench by the orphanage. Her red hair shined in the light that came through the tree's leaves. Her purple eyes examined the busy shoppers of the market place. She sighed, and saw her reflection in a near by puddle; a little red headed girl in a rag dress. Her ears were much longer than others. A little boy came up to her. "You want to play?" He asked. The girl smiled, but soon turned into a frown. A woman walked up to the boy, took him by the hand and pulled him away. This happened each time someone asked her to play; they'd be dragged away.

For the weeks she's been at the orphanage she was treated like an alien, an outcast. She could some times hear local gossip coming from the women who chatted. Her ears perked up when she heard, "the red headed girl." She knew they were talking about her, since she was the only red headed girl in the town.

A fat woman shifted her baby to her right shoulder. "Have you heard about that red headed girl?"

"Ya, I have. She was the only survivor of that fire. She was only a small baby, but they found her a far away from the house. She was sleeping in the trunk! I've heard she can see into the future, so she crawled away from it!" The other woman replied.

"I heard different. She can teleport! That merchant that took her in saw it himself! He says she told them a year in advance they were going to have a son... After that they dumped her here, and I don't blame them!"

"I heard she'd have these awful dreams, she'd be shouting and doing weird things in her sleep! How did she get the gem around her neck, she was from a poor family. I don't know how she ends up with it!"

The girl sighed again; she was tired of being considered an outcast. She took a stick and started tapping the ground with it. She looked at the gossiping woman, and they noticed her watching. The fat one leaned towards the other, "she's reading our souls with those purple eyes. I think she's a soul eater!" "You don't say," the other replied.

Zelda was in her sheik form, not to draw too much attention to herself. She may get the odd look but it's better than being surrounded by begging peasants. She looked around the market square and knew that she was close. She walked around the town, and within a short amount of time she spotted the girl. The girl was sadly staring at the ground, while other kids played around her. Zelda walked over to the girl and took a seat next to her. The girl glanced at Zelda then turned back to watching the ground. "What do you want?" The girl asked softly, Zelda barely heard it.

"What's with the long face?" Zelda asked.

"Nothing of your business. Don't you have a country to look after?"

Zelda was shocked, how in the world did this girl know? "What's your name, then I'll tell you mine. Deal?" The girl nodded her head.

"My name is... Aurora," the girl answered.

"That's a pretty name Aurora, I'm Zelda. As you know princess Zelda. I can't be in my dress, or people will be attracted to my presence."

"Well Miss Zelda, lots of people here probably think you're weird... No one ever talks to me if they have too..."

Zelda looked into the girls' eyes, and saw the sadness that was reflected upon them. "Well Aurora, I do have someone willing to adopt you if that's alright? They are two caring people, and love to have a daughter. Well Aurora what do you say?" Zelda smiled, she saw Aurora's eye light up.

"I'd love that Miss Zelda!" Aurora had a huge smile on her face.

Zelda offered Aurora her hand and Aurora took it. "Let's go to the castle and get you in a nice dress."

The princess and Aurora walked down towards the castle hand in hand.

* * *

I love the improvement. Sorry for taking it off, but its all going to be all re-done and finished! 


	2. A new chance at life

Thanks for the reviews guys. And Meowzi, how Aurora knew who Sheik will be later in the story. Here's chapter two.

Chapter 2- A new chance at life

Aurora sat in the carriage watching the fields of Hyrule with aw. She had never seen anything so beautiful and peaceful in her whole entire life. Zelda couldn't help but smile at the young girl. Her hair was now cleaned and brushed and it flowed over her shoulders. She was wearing a red dress, which replaced the rag one and her eyes showed excitement. Zelda couldn't help noticing how pretty she was for such a young girl, yet she was going to break hearts one day. Aurora sat back properly in her seat and looked at Zelda. She finally broke the silence. "Miss Zelda, are you a sage?"

Zelda's palms turned cold. That wasn't a question she was ready to answer. "Aurora, you have me mistaken..." Aurora seemed fine with the response and went back to watching the fields and the beautiful scenery. '_How did she know?_' Zelda thought to herself.

For the rest of the trip, Zelda was in deep thought. "Lon Lon Ranch, your highness!" Yelled the coach boy.

"Come on Aurora, don't be shy. Link and Malon are very nice people!" Zelda stepped out of the carriage and walked up to the woman waiting by the house door. She had fiery red hair and sparkling blue eyes and she wore a dirty white shirt with a long purple skirt and apron. She gave Zelda a hug.

"Good morning Malon," Zelda greeted.

"Good morning your majesty," Malon bowed slightly.

Zelda gave a light chuckle, "Malon, for the last time stop saying 'your majesty'. I'm sick of people calling me that."

"You know I was only joking Zelda. So, how's the family?"

"Richard is out on some business with his country and Dameon is doing good. He's really into archery now. Quite a talented archer, well speaking of family... You know earlier I talked to you about this child I wish for you two to take care of?" Malon nodded. "She's in the carriage, I think she's a little shy to come out." Zelda turned to the carriage, Aurora was peeping through the window and ducked. "Come out Aurora, don't be shy. Come say hi to Malon."

Aurora slowly got out of the carriage and stood behind Zelda. Malon squealed at the sight of the young girl. "Zelda she's just too adorable! I want to eat her up!" Aurora looked away from Malon.

"Sorry Malon. She's extremely shy. Well Aurora, this is Malon, your new mommy. Malon this is Aurora." Zelda stepped out of the way so Aurora wasn't behind her anymore.

Malon came to Aurora and went on her knees. "Don't worry Aurora, I won't hurt you. Welcome to the ranch." Malon took Aurora into an embrace. Aurora just started crying. She had been never held like this for as long as she could remember.

"Mommy... What is that? I've never had one..." Aurora said softly. "At least no one wanted to be mine..."

Zelda felt a little sympathetic for Aurora. She was a sweet girl but was neglected for her differences. "I really have to get back to my work at the castle. Aurora, you have fun at your new home. I'll be by tomorrow. If you need me, I'll be at the castle. Bye Malon!" Zelda waved and stepped into the carriage.

Malon held Aurora with one arm and waved good-bye to Zelda with the other. "Thank you so much Zelda, farewell." Malon looked at Aurora, "Would you like a tour of the ranch?" Aurora nodded almost unnoticeably. "Let's begin with the barn, shall we? Well, that's where all the cows and horses are kept some of the time..."

It was night time in Hyrule. Everyone was at home getting ready to sleep. Malon sat at the table staring at the door. She was waiting for her husband to come through that very door any minute. Malon could hear a soft creaking in the distance. "Aurora," she yelled upstairs, "it's bedtime. That means you go to bed and sleep. I know this is new place for you to live, but please get some sleep... Don't you make me come up there!" Malon heard the door upstairs close shut. "I wonder how Link will handle Aurora..." Malon softly said to herself. She looked down at her cup of tea and took a sip. _Any time Link..._

After an hour, Malon's eyelids began to feel heavy... She put her head down on the table and fell asleep. A man entered the quiet room; he wore a green tunic and a sword was strapped to his back. His blonde bangs dropped out of his hat and his blue eyes examined his surroundings. He looked down on the sleeping Malon whose head was on the table and smiled. He tip toed by her, "she's so beautiful when she's sleeping..." Link grabbed a chair and sat next to her. He put his head on the table and fell asleep.

It was just barely sunset when Aurora rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She put her feet on the cold wood floor and walked towards the door. She quietly opened it and discreetly went down the stairs. She noticed a man sleeping next to Malon and wondered who he was. Aurora went next to him to get a closer look. She took her finger and poked his hat. Link's eyes shot open and Aurora scrambled up the stairs. "What the..." Link got up and Malon slowly opened her eyes.

"Link... You're back! What's wrong...?" Malon yawned and stretched.

"There was this little girl... She poked my hat and got up. Now she's gone."

"About her."

"What about her?"

"I was going to tell you when you got back. She's our adopted daughter. Zelda wanted us to take care of her... And Link..."

"Yes?"

"I think she's the closet thing we'll ever have to a child... I mean, while you were gone... I had another miscarriage... The town doctor says I might never have children... I feel so useless... Not to even have a child. I am so sorry Link. I know how much you want to teach someone to wield the sword of your own blood. We can still try but..." she sighed, "The chances are low..."

"Malon..." Link looked at Malon, she gave him the same face she did when he left her when he was young. That hurt face that told him that she was deeply sorry. "Please don't get upset about this... As long as you're here it doesn't matter. I can see some of you in that little girl." Link embraced Malon. "Don't worry, everything will work out..."

Malon started crying, "I always wanted a little girl... Maybe this will work out to the best... and welcome back home, honey!" Malon wiped back her tears, her red eyes looked at the man she loved. "Her name is Aurora. Zelda knew I wanted a little girl so she picked out Aurora for us. Do you want to go upstairs and say hi to her?"

Link nodded, "Of course, she is my daughter."

Link and Malon walked arm in arm up the stairs to Aurora's bedroom. Aurora was lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling. When the couple walked in, Aurora sat up. Link came over and crouched by her. He ruffled her hair, "Hi, sport! I'm Link, Malon's husband. So how are you enjoying our home?"

Quietly Aurora replied, "It's nice... Better than the orphanage..."

"Can you tell us about where you came from?" Link asked.

Aurora started thinking, "As far back as I remember... Some merchant took me in... then he dropped me off at the orphanage. I've been there ever since. I really don't know who my real parents are..." She sighed.

Link grabbed Aurora, "well sport, I'm your new dad! So call me pops, daddy, grandpa, I don't care! We're just glad to have you in the family. Now I shall show you the ways of the sword. Let's go to the field!"

Malon was blocking the doorway with arms crossed. "I don't think so! First of all, you haven't eaten breakfast. You still have to do some repairs to the barn. The cows need to be milked. Crystal needs to be broken in! And she is too young and too new to this family to start training with a sword!"

"Oh come on Malon, not even a branch? I just got home!" Link was acting like a five year old for Aurora's enjoyment.

"No, now get to work!" Malon scooped Aurora into her arms, as Link stomped out of the room. Aurora was giggling. "What's so funny Aurora?"

"You two! I never knew grown ups could be so funny!"

"Of course we can! I have something for you." Malon walked to the closet and pulled a small leather bag from the top. She handed it to Aurora. "Open it. This used to belong to me when I was your age."

Aurora opened the bag and took out a rag doll. She squeezed it, "thank you..."

"Your welcome, dear. Now I'll show you how to feed the Cuckoos and then I'll take you on a ride on a horse. Sound good?"

Aurora nodded. "I'd like that."

It was almost dusk, when Link rubbed the sweat off his forehead. "That horse will never be broken in! I guess it's almost time to eat..." He said to himself. Link put the saddle in the windmill and started walking down the field. A group of crows were circling a part of the field further ahead. "I guess we must have an injured animal here..." Link ran but he slowed down once he realized what it was.

Aurora was on the ground, kicking and twitching very violently. Link lifted her head. Her eyes were a dull shade of purple. He grabbed Aurora and put her near his chest and started running. "Malon! Malon!" Link screamed while making his way to the house.

Malon rushed outside, covered in flour. She gasped when she saw Link carrying Aurora in his arms. Link handed Aurora to Malon. "I found her like this! Put her in bed and I'll go to the castle and get Zelda." Link ran into his room and searched through each drawer, until he found the Ocarina of Time. He played the song he always used to go to the Temple of Time. Malon rushed upstairs carrying Aurora in her arms and she placed her into her bed. Malon grabbed some extra covers and tucked Aurora in. She took her hand, "Please be ok..."

Zelda sighed as another report from the taxes collected was read to her. She was about to die from boredom until Link came bursting into the throne room, but several guards stopped him.

"It's ok let him go," Zelda said as she ran to Link. "Link, what's wrong?"

"It's Aurora. I can't tell you what's wrong with her but she's acting strange. Please come with me to the ranch!"

Zelda quickly turned around to the people with their tax reports. "Sorry, I'll be back! My father can handle that. This is an emergency!" Zelda ran after Link, down the castle's hallways.

Malon put a wet cloth on Aurora's forehead. She started to have an unusually high fever. Aurora tossed and turned in the bed yelling something Malon couldn't quite understand. Sweat came pouring from the small girl's forehead and she began to cry. "Don't leave me Emily!" Aurora cried out. Malon petted her adopted daughter's head.

"Shh... Don't worry Aurora... mommy is here. Just be strong and you'll get through this." Malon was in deep thought. She was puzzled to why Aurora got like this. She was perfectly healthy that same day.

Zelda and Link came charging through the door. Zelda ran to Aurora, "I was afraid of this..."

"Afraid of what? You knew she does this?" Malon said, a bit shocked by Zelda's comment.

"I have heard rumours she had something like this. I believed them to be false." Zelda put her hand on Aurora's head and closed her eyes. "It seems to me that Aurora is reliving a dream... It's somewhat like a nightmare, yet I still can't understand what it could be..." Zelda stood up, "she may be reliving something in her past, but I'm not sure. All I can suggest is that we leave her here, until she gets up. Then we'll ask her once she awakens."

"Thank you so much for coming on such a short notice Zelda. Would you like some tea?" Malon offered.

"I guess, then we can wait till Aurora gets up."

The three adults walked out of the room, leaving Aurora to be.

"Daddy!" Aurora screamed in her semi conscious state.


	3. The Nightmare

Glad you enjoy it guys :). If you think not much is altered then get ready for the later chapters! Also I haven't forgotten about Nick! He's a very important character in the story, so couldn't forget about him! Thanks for the reviews guys. They make me feel special! Here's chapter three!

Chapter Three- The Nightmare

_A young woman sat by a roaring fire. She was diligently knitting a pair of socks. Her golden locks fell into her face, so she brushed them away. Her crystal blue eyes would alter from the small crib by her feet to her knitting. Her face so young with smooth pale skin and long pointed ears._

_A soft crying was heard from the crib, so she placed the sock on the chair's arm. The woman got up and carefully picked up the small child. The toddlers crying stopped that very moment as the woman smoothed out the fiery red hair on the girl's head. "Shh, Aurora it's ok..." The woman spoke softly, while calming the toddler. She placed Aurora back down and walked over to a small picture on top of the fireplace mantle._

_She picked up a small portrait of an older woman than herself. Her soft purple eyes showed a hint of sadness. The woman in the picture had long messy red hair that went to her mid back. Her face showed only kindness as she smiled and her long ears stuck out of her hair making it hard not to notice. She wore a huge purple ball gown with a huge gem around her neck. The young girl shed a single tear, "I miss you mamma..." and a hand softly came upon her shoulder._

_"Emily, you know she still watches over us. Put the picture down and don't cry because she told you never to cry because you think she's not there. Remember your mother is an angel now and she's watching over us three." a deep voice said._

_Emily turned around to see her father. His blue eyes stared back at hers. His messy blonde hair almost covered his eyes and he stood tall and proud, nearing seven feet in height. He wore but a simple woodman's outfit. "Yes, papa, I know... It's just..."_

_"Yes you miss her, being there for you... we all do... yet I keep going because I know mourning for her was something she didn't want. Come here..." He wrapped his arms around Emily as she started to cry a bit._

_"It's so sad, Aurora won't ever get to know her.. She was an amazing woman.. When ever I look at Aurora I see mamma.."_

_"We all do; she has your mother's hair and looks.. Maybe she'll get the same loving heart as she did. Emily, promise me you won't die on me whatever you do. I would rather see myself killed than any of you dead."_

_"Papa, I'll never leave you.. I know you love us both very much and I love you father.. I just miss mom..."  
Emily's ears perked up, since she heard something coming from outside. "Papa, I just heard something outside!" Emily rubbed her eyes._

_Her father grabbed his axe from the table and slowly crept to the door. Emily stood still not wanting to make a sound. They heard footsteps approaching the door. Her father tightened the grip on his sword as the door slowly. The fog from outside leaked into the small cabin. Emily shrieked as a figure fell onto the floor. Her father closed the door and walked up to the figure. He dropped his axe, seeing its face. He started shaking his head and tears came down his eyes. Emily gasped and tears rolled also from her eyes seeing this person on the floor._

_Emily's heart started to beat faster seeing the woman. She was lying unconscious on the wood floor. The woman had pale skin and faded red hair. She was wearing a torn ball gown that was purple. "PAPA! This has to be a nightmare! That's ... it's..."_

_"Leanne... I saw her die myself, on her bed... What in the name of the goddesses is happening!" He picked up the axe, the woman slowly got up. The two stood in complete shock. The woman's purple eye's looked at both of them. Emily's father walked towards the woman, dropping his axe. "Leanne..."_

_"PAPA! That's not mother! Mother died!"_

_"Oh, Shawn.. I missed you so much.. I'm sorry for being gone so long.." Leanne and Shawn got in a close embrace. Emily was completely confused. How was her mother back from the grave and how could her father think that this woman was her?_

_Leanne smirked as she pulled out a dagger and stabbed Shawn in the stomach. Shawn looked shocked with betrayal. "You're not Leanne..." The woman started laughing. The woman who first looked like Leanne started changing. She now had very pale skin, almost as white as the winter snow. Her eyes were black, dull and had not one emotion showing. Her silver hair, with streaks of white went to the floor and she had a collection of weird tattoos that covered her neck and some parts of the face. She wore a long black robe and a sword was strapped to her side._

_Shawn gripped his side and Emily ran to him. "Papa! Are you ok!" Emily turned to the woman standing before them. "Who are you!" She hissed while looking at her father's wound._

_The woman just laughed, "Get away from him!" She put her arm down and Emily went flying to the ground. She started to crawl backwards to the crib. Shawn grabbed the axe near his feet trying to ignore all the pain. _

_"Who... are you!" He snapped._

_The woman laughed, "silly me, I forgot my manners. The name is Amon," she smirked, "like it will matter much longer if you don't give me what I want. I came for the girls. Give them to me, and I'll be on my way!"_

_"Too bad that I'm not going to give them up, you wrench!" Shawn drove the axe into Amon's shoulder. She yelped in pain and fell to the ground._

_"You dumb male!" She snapped while she gripped her shoulder. "I'll have to kill you then!" _

_"Emily, take Aurora and run!" Shawn yelled, as he was being lifted off the ground._

_Emily wrapped Aurora in a blanket and carried her out of the back door. Keeping Aurora close to her chest, the teenager ran bare footed into the misty forest. The moon was full, and the howling of wolves could be heard. While avoiding roots and branches, Emily did her best to get as far as possible. She didn't think one moment about what would happen to her father, but only to keep herself and her sister safe._

_At the cabin, Shawn was stunned by the magic of Amon. "That damn child of yours! Now I have to go into the forest and fetch her!" Amon ran out of the back door._

_Emily was breathing hard from her muscles wanting to not carry any further. She could hear something behind them and she looked back. Amon was far behind but making a good progress and would catch up to them soon. Emily was getting tired and knew she couldn't carry on any longer. She walked over to an empty log and carefully placed Aurora in it. She dug inside her pocket and brought out a huge gem on a necklace. She placed it around Aurora's neck and covered the child's head with the blanket. _

_"Aurora, remember these words. I have to tell you this, if I don't make it. We all loved you Aurora, every last one of us. Guard anything you love with your life or at any cost. Always have a pure soul and remember that some people in this world are good. I will watch over you with mom, I will always be there for you. I love you Aurora. May your young soul be blessed." Emily started crying as thoughts raced through her head. Is her father alive still? Will she make it? She shook her head, and put her hand on the toddler's head. The child immediately fell asleep. Emily smiled and then quickly returned to Amon._

_Amon stopped as she saw the girl approach her. "You're either brave or stupid. You know you're coming right into my hands, young one. Now just come with me and your life will be spared and that also counts for your father and sister." _

_"I'm not going to go with you.. or at least not without a fight!" Emily went into a simple battle stance. She opened her palms and flames appeared upon them._

_"It looks like you have some magic abilities, how interesting. I guess you aren't completely useless after all."_

_Emily screamed and put her hands together above her head. An inferno surrounded Amon. The evil woman screamed in pain as the flames burnt Amon. She was gripping the left side of her face. Emily looked in shock at the half burned face.   
"What have you done to my face, you wretch? My beautiful face! You ruined my perfect face! Die where you stand!" Amon got out her sword and charged at Emily._

_Emily stood still, struck with fear. Her heart was beating at a fast rate, as she was about to confront death. "Mommy.. I'm coming to join you.." She softly said, "I'm sorry." Amon drove her blade into Emily's chest. Emily's eyes grew huge and then fell to the ground and blood started gushing out of the wound. Amon pulled out her sword and then wiped it on her cloak. She grabbed Emily's collar and dragged her on the ground back to the cabin._

_Shawn was standing a pool of his own blood. He was growing weaker and at the moment he just wanted the suffering to end. He saw Amon walk through the door and she seemed quite pleased with herself. She threw Emily right at Shawn's feet. His blood ran cold, as he bent over. He picked up Emily, "what did you do to her!"_

_"She destroyed my face, so I killed her!"_

_"You monster!" Shawn got up to strike Amon with his fist, but she grabbed his wrist._

_"Don't tempt me to kill you any slower!" She threw him down to the ground. "What a family of useless mortals.. I'll just go find the other child. Maybe she might cooperate. I might as well leave you here to die and suffer with your dead child." Amon turned and started walking out of the door._

_"You whore! Heartless human being! Take me... not her!_

_Amon faced Shawn, "Stop your whining, old man. She'll die and the same will happen to you." Amon took a dagger and threw it at Shawn. It pierced him in the heart and a split second later he fell to the ground, dead._

_"Miserable family! I hope they all burn in Hell!" Amon snapped her fingers and a log in the cabin started to flame. "It's time to find that last child.." _

_Amon made her way to the spot where she thought Aurora would be. She looked in every log and tree, "Where is she?" Amon was puzzled. Someone stood in the distance and Amon looked quite sur_prised. "Not you again!"

Aurora shot up gripping her head. Her hair was soaked in sweat, yet she felt cold all over. "What just happened... How did I get here?" She softly said to herself.

Malon walked into the room with a tray of food. When she saw Aurora look at her, Malon dropped the tray and ran into the hall. "She's awake!"

Zelda and Link raced to the bedroom where Malon was already holding Aurora. Malon was crying. Zelda looked over at Aurora and Link looked fairly relieved.

"Aurora, do you remember anything about your dream?" Zelda asked.

"No, I was just asleep." Aurora was a bit puzzled.

"You've been shouting and moving in your sleep for the whole day." Malon pulled Aurora closer to her chest. "You had us so scared!"

"I'm sorry."

"Zelda, do you have any clue why she can't remember anything of her dream?" Link asked, while leaning on the table.

"I can't tell you why. I suggest that you keep a close eye on Aurora. If this happens again, get me as quickly as possible.. Malon could I talk to you?"

"Of course Zelda." Malon and Zelda walked to the hallway outside of the room.

"Would you guys like to come to the castle with Aurora tomorrow?"

"Why of course Zelda... We'd be more than glad to come."

Zelda smiled, "Dameon would love to have a friend like Aurora. He never gets any chances to have friends, since he's in the castle all day. I think they might be good for each other..." Zelda actually had a whole different reason for why the two kids should be friends... "I've stayed here too long. I must get back to the castle! Bye Malon." Zelda waved as she ran down the stairs towards her carriage.

"Bye Zelda..." Malon walked back into the room.

It was nighttime and the three of them were sitting on the couch in the main room. Aurora was playing with her rag doll that she got the other day. Malon and Link watched her with a smile on both of their faces. "It's getting pretty late..." Malon remarked, "Aurora it's bed time.. Come on let's put you to bed."

"I'm not tired. I want to stay here!" Aurora protested.

"So then you don't want to go to the castle tomorrow, right?" Aurora's eyes grew large and she ran up the stairs at top speed. Malon let out a giggle, "kids these days." Malon heard a slight snoring beside her. "Link are you awake?" but Link was sleeping peacefully. Malon got out of his arms, "poor guy.." She kissed him and headed up the stairs.

Link opened his eyes, and to his surprise he saw that there was no one in the room. He couldn't keep his eyes open for much longer so he just fell back into a deep sleep.

Aurora sat on her bed, staring into the night sky. "Aurora.. I love you.." a voice said. "Who's there?" Aurora looked around her, but no one was there. "Go to sleep my child.." Aurora couldn't help but lay back and fall asleep.

* * *

Ok, there chapter three is done! I won't be updating this till next week.. Due to I'll be out of town Wednesday... So hoped you enjoyed it! 


	4. The Prince of Hyrule

Thank you for the reviews you guys. I am finally back and writing :)   
  
Chapter Four- The Prince of Hyrule 

Zelda quietly walked down the hallways of the castle. It was well into the evening as the princess of Hyrule made her way to Impa's quarters. Something was troubling her mind and she felt it was necessary to talk to the Sheikah. As she walked through the double oak door, another on her left slowly opened. Zelda heard a soft squeak and turned around. A small, seven-year-old boy stood in the hallway behind her. He was wearing a simple silk shirt and no shoes. His hair was a brilliant blonde, but it was fairly messy. His eyes were a light ocean blue shade.

"Oh, Dameon? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Zelda asked as she walked back to him.

"Mom, I had a dream.. And now I can't sleep." The small prince said as his mother picked him up.

"Dameon, what was this dream of yours?" Zelda asked as she opened the door with the one free hand.

She gently put the little boy back in his bed and tucked him in.

"There was a girl who was crying."

"What did this girl look like?"

"She had red hair... but the rest I can't remember."

Zelda looked at her son and went into thought for a moment. "Dameon, you just go back to sleep now." Zelda petted his head and quietly walked out of the room.

Zelda marched down the hallway towards Impa's room. When she stood in front of it, she reached out for the knob, yet she pulled back her hand a moment later. She frowned and turned around and headed to her own chambers.

* * *

"Aurora!" Malon called up the stairs, "breakfast is ready!" She waited a few minutes. "Come on, you little rascal!" Malon waited, but there was still no response. "I'm coming up there if you don't come down now!" Malon kept waiting. "Ok, that's it. I'm coming up now!" 

Malon walked up the stairs and turned to the door on the right. She opened it. Everything in Aurora's room was still. The bed was made and a purple dress was laid out on the bed. The window was open and everything was clean, but there was no sign of Aurora. "Where is that girl?" Malon said to herself before leaving the room.

Malon looked around the house and checked her room. There was no Link or his tunic in the room. "How odd, Link usually doesn't get up this early after working with the horses."

Malon walked to the window where she had a perfect view of the ranch. She looked towards the barn but no one was there. She looked at the horse pen where the horses were peacefully eating. There was no sign of Aurora or Link. Malon looked towards the windmill and there she saw two figures. One was taller and bigger than the other. "What are they up to?" Malon got her boots on and headed towards the windmill.

"Come on Aurora, swing a bit faster and harder. I bet you can't hurt me much with that branch!" Link said, as Aurora swung a huge tree branch. She managed to hit Link in the head and he fell to the ground. "Nice... hit!" Link stayed on the ground rubbing his head.

"Link!" Malon yelled.

"Uh-oh, we've been caught!" Aurora giggled.

"I told you, no sword training for Aurora! She's too young! And just look at her!" Malon pointed to Aurora who was covered in mud from head to toe. "You don't look much better! I thought you wouldn't act so childish!"

"That's what you love about me. You told me yourself!" Link said with a grin. "Besides, Aurora is the daughter of the Hero, so she should know the skills of the sword."

"She's only six Link! And she's a girl! She shouldn't be learning how to fight at such a young age! Come on Aurora!" Malon grabbed Aurora by the hand and dragged her back to the house. Malon put Aurora in the bathtub and started scrubbing her hard. "So much mud! How long have you been out there for?"

"Ow! He woke me up at sun raise."

"Someone is going to get a lecture! Let's get you dressed then we can go to the castle."

* * *

Zelda knocked on Dameon's door. "Dameon! Are you in there?" Zelda asked. "No answer, I guess he's in the castle courtyard." Zelda made her way to the castle courtyard. In the middle Dameon was shooting arrows at a straw dummy. "Dameon, there you are!" 

"Hi mother." Dameon lowered his bow to the ground. "Is there anything you want?"

"Dameon, can you get a bit cleaned up? I have Malon coming over, with her daughter."

"Aww mother! I don't want to become friends with another snotty princess!"

"She's not a princess! And they're not all snotty, ok some are. She's the daughter of Link."

Dameon looked excited. "You mean the Hero of Time's daughter!" Zelda nodded. Dameon ran towards Impa so he could have a bath. Zelda smiled, and let a chuckle out.

* * *

Malon got Epona ready, she lifted Aurora onto the saddle. The two rode towards the Hyrule Town. When they got to the drawbridge they got off Epona. The horse ran back towards the ranch. Malon took Aurora's hand and they both walked to the market place. As they walked through the market place they went by a group of five noble women. "Malon! Dear! You didn't come to my party a week ago!" The woman in the big puffy green dress said. 

Malon gave the woman a fake smile. "Good morning ladies." The one woman in the blue dress looked at Aurora.

"So the Hero has a child! My she's a beautiful girl! Why didn't you show her to us before!"

"Come here, girl and show us your wonderful face!" The lady in the red dress said to Aurora.

Aurora stepped in front of the group. They all gasped and started whispering on to another, Aurora looked on the ground. "I can't believe it's that girl!"

"Excuse me!" Malon stepped in front of her daughter. "Is there a problem with my daughter? That I am not aware of?"

The woman in the pink dressed waved her fan. "That daughter of yours, is not of your blood! She is a peasant orphan girl! Just trash and shouldn't be in our presence. Go along and get me a drink." The woman shooed at Aurora and the semi circle laughed.

"I wonder why you would adopt such a thing like her!" Said the woman in red. "She's none of nobility, or royalty! She shouldn't be in any or your presence." The woman in the red said.

"When will you and the hero have a child? I would have thought of you of producing his offspring? Unless you can't and are incapable?" The woman in the green dress commented.

"What makes you sure that you can go around insulting my daughter and I! Huh! I am a peasant rancher, who happens to be married to the hero!" Malon snapped at the five women.

"I told him he should have married **my** daughter! Then we wouldn't worry about a lack of children and he'd have a happy obedient wife! Not some ranch girl!" The one in yellow said.

Malon clenched her fist. "Don't you dare insult my family! You may be of nobility! But doesn't give you one excuse to pretend to be the rulers of Hyrule! I wonder why Link left his nobility behind! I'd be disgusted to be a noble in this country! You're the most heartless creatures!"

The women gasped, they were fairly offended. "You know your place! So stop talking!"

"Come Aurora, let's go to the castle, I'm tired of being insulted." Malon angry stomped towards the castle as Aurora looked back at the group gossiping.

"Some people's nerves!" Aurora remembered how the nobility used to treat her..

_Aurora, was just walking through the market place. She bumped into a noble woman by accident. Aurora got up, "sorry..." The woman faced her. _

_"Shoo! Go away! Go! Or I'll call a guard!" Aurora ran for the alley quickly. _

"Here's the castle Aurora!"

Aurora gazed upon the castle. It was so beautiful, and peaceful. The drawbridge lowered and two people came out. One Aurora remembered being Princess Zelda but there was a boy next to her. He was in a white, silk tunic. "Mother, she doesn't look like much!" Dameon whined. Zelda hit him on the arm. "Ok, I'll behave!"

Aurora and Malon went to the two royals. "Good morning Princess Zelda and Prince Dameon." Malon greeted as she bowed. Aurora slightly bowed.

"So Dameon, introduce yourself!" Zelda pushed Dameon towards Aurora.

"Mother! I don't want to be friends with a girl!" Aurora looked at the ground. Dameon sighed, "I am Prince Dameon! Heir prince to the land of Hyrule." Dameon bowed and kissed Aurora's hand.

Aurora pulled her hand away, "what was that for!"

Dameon looked confused, "usually girls like their hands being kissed."

"I don't! It's sick! My name is Aurora," she bowed, then turned to face Malon. "Mom, can we go home?"

Malon looked at Aurora, "why would you want that?"

"I'm not wanted here, I want to go home." Aurora said softly.

"Aurora you're wanted here. Don't let that boy get to you, they all act like that." Aurora slightly nodded and took Malon's hand. The four walked to the courtyard, Zelda and Malon chatted as the two kids looked away from one another.

Aurora sat under a tree playing with small blades of grass. Dameon shot arrows at the targets set near by. The two parents sat on the bench watching the two kids. "I guess Dameon isn't quite fond of being forced to be friends with Aurora." Zelda pointed out. The children didn't say one word to another.

Malon sighed, "she's too shy to say one word to him. I think she may be a bit timid to talk to nobility or royalty."

"And Dameon's small problem with girls doesn't help. He's been having princesses and nobility come to him for years. They all want to marry him, he turns down all of them. Since their spoiled he thinks all girls are completely weak and spoiled."

"Are we kind of blamed for this. We are putting some pressure on them. Do you believe this will work Zelda?"

Zelda nodded, "I think these two will have a huge impact on the future of one another. If they'd take time to get to know one another they would realize they are so much alike. You don't make friends instantly, at least not all the time."

Aurora's curiosity was getting to her. She was wondering what Dameon had in his hand and why he kept shooting at straw in clothes. She got up, slowly made her to the prince. He looked at her and focused back at the target. He let go of the arrow, he loaded the bow again. He looked at Aurora again, there she was standing just watching him. He focused on the target again, he looked at Aurora one last time. He put the bow down, "what are you looking at?" Aurora backed up a bit, trying to avoid eye contact. "What?" Dameon was quite surprised by the girl's actions. "Are you wondering what this is?" He picked up the bow, Aurora nodded. "Girls are so useless! They don't even know what a simple weapon is! It's a bow, I'm practicing, go play with a doll or something."

Aurora was about to cry but held it in. "I know what a sword is..." She said, Dameon barely was able to catch what she said.

"I bet you don't wield it.. Only thing girl's do is try to marry me and play with dolls." Dameon went back to his archery practice. Aurora quietly walked back to her spot and continued to play with the grass.

Zelda sighed, "looks like Dameon's attitude is getting the best of him.." Aurora came walking over to the two adults.

"I want to go home..." Malon smiled.

"Come on Aurora, let's go home." Malon picked up Aurora. "Sorry for leaving so soon Zelda.. Good bye."

"Malon?" Malon turned around, "yes?"

"Dameon and I will come to the ranch next week, same time." Zelda smiled, "good bye Aurora and Malon." Zelda waved, Aurora slightly waved back before burring her face into Malon's shoulder.

Malon and Aurora left the castle, an angry Zelda approached the Prince fast. "Dameon, that wasn't like you at all!" The prince dropped his bow.

"She wasn't any fun, and I think she's just another princess wanting to marry me!"

"Dameon, she is not a princess. Maybe she could have been fun if you talked to her and didn't call her completely useless. She's a very shy girl and I won't tolerate you acting towards people like that."

Dameon looked at his feet, "yes mother.."

"We're going to see them at the ranch next week." Zelda turned around and headed out of the courtyard.

"Yes mother!" Zelda heard the tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Don't use that tone on me Dameon William!" Dameon nodded.

* * *

At the supper table Aurora played with her peas. Link couldn't help but notice that something was troubling the girl. "Aurora, what's wrong?" 

"Am I completely useless?"

"Of course not! You know the backbreaking labor you do in one day is more work then those nobles do in a lifetime! Don't let any nobles tell you that you're useless! They have no clue how useless they are! Who called you useless?" Link grabbed his glass of milk and started drinking it.

"Dameon, the 'prince' of Hyrule." Aurora sighed.

Link's eyes grew big as he spat out all of the milk in his mouth on his plate. "Dameon! I've met Zelda's kid, he's a good fellow! He's the last person I could see saying that!"

"He says all girls are useless, we only play with dolls.."

Link couldn't help but laugh, "childish attics! It's natural for boys to think their superior, sport! They have this thing that goes through their mind that girls are icky. I'll teach you how to use the sword, and then that prince will learn his lesson! What do you say sport?"

Aurora nodded, "can we start now!" She sounded anxious.

"But Link, I don't want her to learn how to use a sword..." Malon said, Aurora slummed back into her chair.

"Malon, stop being a wet blanket! The girl wants too! We'll be careful!" Link looked at her with his version of puppy eyes.

Malon sighed, "fine." Aurora got off her chair and ran up the stairs. The two adults looked at one another then laughed.

"Malon, what's bothering you?" Link asked with some concern in his voice.

"I ran into the Hyrule noble ladies group..."

"I think I know where this is going.." Link got up and brought his chair over to Malon, "go on."

"They insulted Aurora, saying she was just trash.. Then they started questioning.. About how we had to adopt Aurora, and why.. we didn't have any of our own." Malon wiped a tear from her eye. "Then they insulted all of us, me mostly. Questioning why you married me, then saying I was some monster.. I'm sorry..."

"Malon, don't be sorry for anything." Link put his hands on Malon's face, "Malon you aren't useless. You are a wonderful woman and that is more then I can ask for. Your beautiful, can fight and have a temper. If you were perfect all the time, I'd be bored. But in my world, you're perfect." Link kissed Malon on the forehead. "You may not be the princess of the country but you are of my heart. I wouldn't give you up for all the prettiest noble woman in Hyrule. You are the light and angel of my world, and the little ranch girl that left a dent in my heart. If you regret ever not having children, Aurora is more then I can ask for. She needs us more then anyone in the world. Malon I love you."

Malon gave Link a grin, "you can be so romantic at times. I bet you could even get the princess after you."

"Why do I need that? I have the prettiest girl in all of the land."

"Stop it Link." Malon let out a girlish giggle. "You are so immature at times! But that's the man I married!"

"Ah?" Aurora interrupted. She was in a tunic, dragging a sword on the ground. She blinked and tilted her head.

"Be right there sport!" Link kissed Malon and picked up Aurora and ran out the door.

"That boy can get away with anything if he wanted too." Malon sighed as she started to clean off the table. "Even getting away with doing the dishes."

* * *

"Mother! I don't want to go!" Dameon said to his mother. Dameon was being dragged into the carriage by Zelda. 

"Now, Dameon. It's one afternoon! Just one afternoon! Aurora is a nice girl, let's go!" Zelda tried pulling her son into the carriage, but was proving quite difficult. "Come on Dameon!" Dameon was not willing to budge another foot. Zelda sighed, she grabbed Damoen's right ear, and to avoid pain Dameon had no choice but to follow her.

"Mother! It hurts!" Dameon whined as Zelda kept tugging on his ear.

"Dameon, you're acting like a spoiled five year old. You are the prince of Hyrule but you still have to listen to your mother!" The castle guards smiled as Zelda came by tugging the prince's ear. They got into the carriage, Zelda sat one side and Dameon the other. Dameon slouched and crossed his arms, pouting. "Have to be with some dumb girl all afternoon!" He mumbled.

"Dameon! Stop pouting, it's not like I'm torturing you."

"But she's a girl! And they're so boring!" Demeon slouched more in his seat.

"Dameon, sit properly, or you'll have bad posture when you're my age." Dameon sat up and looked out the window. "Stop pouting!" Zelda was not even looking at him.

"Yes mother! Do you have to be on my case all the time?"

"Yes, I am your mother. And please stop thinking girls are boring."

"Yes mother!" Dameon rolled his eyes.

"Stop saying 'yes mother'."

"Yes, mom." Zelda shook her head. _Why did Dameon always became like this when he was forced to be with a girl? _She thought.

"Ah, we're here! Come Dameon." Zelda hopped out of the carriage, she waited for her son to come out. Took him minutes just to get out of the carriage. Malon was waiting for them outside of the house.

"Zelda!" Malon ran over and gave her a hug. "And hi Dameon."

"Where's Aurora?" Zelda asked.

"She's somewhere near the windmill, I think. Dameon why don't you go find her." Dameon shook his head.

"Dameon will go find Aurora, or he may notice his bow will be firewood." Zelda said trying to sound somewhat serious. Dameon's eyes grew big as he took off towards the windmill.

"Zelda that was a bit mean, he doesn't have to find her."

"It's for the best he learns some real manners!" The two women started talking.

Dameon wondered around the windmill, "no sign of that girl. She's probably playing with her doll somewhere.." Dameon went under the tree and sat down, "this is a complete waste of time."

"Hi," Aurora said, she was hanging upside down from a branch near by. "What's wrong?" Dameon just looked at her with his mouth wide open. "Is it something I do?" She got out of the tree.

"You're not wearing a dress." Dameon was confused.

"I hate dresses. Why are you talking to me? I thought girls were icky and useless."

"But you have a sword!"

"Yes, and you didn't believe me when I told you!" Aurora started to walk away.

"It's probably some play sword, that little kids use. Like a girl would ever wear a sword that was real and heavy."

"A girl would to carry a sword!"

"No they wouldn't!" Aurora withdrew the Kokiri Sword, it was made out of real metal. Dameon was lost for words. "It's a real one.." Aurora nodded, she started to walk away. "Wait!" Aurora turned around.

"Can you show me some sword fighting?" Dameon asked, with his cheeks turning a bit pink.

"Sure if you promise to show me the bow!"

"It's a deal then! You're not to bad for a girl. Be better if you were a guy."

Aurora looked at him weird, "not happy that I'm not a girl?"

"I still think you're a princess trying to fool me! I will never like you never!"

"What's wrong with princesses?" Aurora was a bit confused.

"They're so snobby, they come to try to be my friend so I'll marry them. By my eighteenth birthday I have to have some dorky bride picked. I will never ever like a girl! Can I see your sword?"

"Why?"

"I want to see it!"

"Then let me see your bow!" Aurora pointed to the bow strapped on his back.

"No way a girl is going to touch my bow!"

"Then there's no way you'll get to see my sword."

"Can I see it please!" Dameon begged.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Aurora started running away from the prince.

"I'll catch you! Girls can't run fast!" Dameon yelled at her.

Malon and Zelda stood near by. "I guess you were right Zelda, they may become friends just yet..."

"Never doubt me, I knew what I was doing."

"Try to catch me!"

"No fair! You had a head start!"

* * *

I hope you guys that read this already like the new version lol. Hoped everyone enjoyed it.  



	5. The Bard and the Rogue

Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm glad you like the new version. Here's chapter five.

Chapter Five- The Bard and the Rogue

"Allo, gentlemen and ladies!" A girl yelled above a group of patrons. She jumped onto a small make shift stage at the front of the local tavern. "How are ye all doing tonight?" There was a loud cheer among the crowd.

"Play us a song!" The bar tender yelled.

"Ok, ok! Hold your horses guys!" The girl brought out a Lute, she stuck a few notes. Then tuned each string, the crowd was quiet. She struck a cord, a loud cheer was heard, "I guess ye all can see what I'm about to play." She kept playing the lute, then started to sing.

_They came for him one winter's night._

_Arrested, he was bound._

_They said there'd been a robbery,_

_his dagger had been found._

_They marched him to the station house,_

_he waited for the dawn._

_And as they led him to the dock,_

_he knew that he'd been wronged._

_"You stand accused of robbery,"_

_he heard the bailiff say._

_He knew without an alibi,_

_tomorrow's light would mourn his freedom._

_Over the hills and far away,_

_for ten long years he'll count the days._

_Over the mountains and the seas,_

_a prisoner's life for him there'll be._

_He knew that it would cost him dear,_

_but yet he dare not say._

_Where he had been that fateful night,_

_a secret it must stay._

_He had to fight back tears of rage._

_His heart beat like a drum._

_For with the wife of his best friend,_

_he spent his final night of freedom._

_Over the hills and far away,_

_he swears he will return one day._

_Far from the mountains and the seas,_

_back in her arms he swears he'll be._

_Over the hills and far away._

_Over the hills and,_

_over the hills and,_

_over the hills and far away._

_Each night within his prison cell,_

_he looks out through the bars._

_He reads the letters that she wrote._

_One day he'll know the taste of freedom._

_Over the hills and far away,_

_she prays he will return one day._

_As sure as the rivers reach the seas,_

_back in his arms he swears she'll be._

_Over the hills and far away,_

_he swears he will return one day._

_Far from the mountains and the seas,_

_back in her arms he swears he'll be._

_Over the hills and far away,_

_she prays he will return one day._

_As sure as the rivers reach the seas,_

_back in his arms is where she'll be._

_Over the hills,_

_over the hills and far away._

_Over the hills,_

_over the hills and far away. (A/N: Song made by Nightwish, song is called Over the Hills and Far Away. I do not own Nightwish)_

"Can any of ye tell me what song I just song? Come on, it's only your lots favorite!" The bard yelled over the clapping and whistling taking place. "I guess it's time for lil old me to get going." The crowd became quiet, "don't worry! I'll be back tomorrow afternoon!" Everyone started cheering. The girl jumped down and walked through the crowd.

She stuck out of the crowd, as she walked by. Any crowd she probably would stick out. If her bright red shirt and orange vest or orange shorts didn't get your attention. Maybe the bright yellow and red striped leggings she wore with her knee high black boots. For Hyrule standards she was a generation ahead of everyone. Just how she wore her black hair aroused some questions. She kept all her hair in one pony tail on the side of her head. Her black eyes always seemed cheerful, she always had a smile on her face. The girl had no trouble telling the world who she was, simply to modern for everyone.

The girl made way to the back corner, where a boy near her age sat on the window sill. He just stared out of the dirty window. The girl stepped on a squeaky floor board, this caused the boy to turn his head. His green eyes focused on the girl, a few long strands of red hair fell on his face. He simply brushed them back, his hair was in a loose pony tail. He stood up, he towered over the bard by a few feet to spare. He wore a simple commoner's outfit, black pants with boots and a puffy white shirt. He grinned at the bard.

"What have ye been up to Nicholas?" The girl questioned him. Nick held up a pearl necklace, "who did ye pick pocket that off of?" He pointed to a very fat lady, wearing a fancy gown and several pearl necklaces around her neck. "I guess she won't be missing this anytime soon.. Is it safe to sit in this stool, or is there a trap set up?" Nick shook his head, "ye know rogue.. Ye can actually talk, it will get ye more friends!"

Nick shrugged his shoulders, "I never talk much..." The tavern became quiet, as all eyes were on young Nick. Everyone looked shocked or amazed.

"Is it that surprising he actually talks?" The bard asked the crowd. All of them gave a slight nod, "lets go somewhere else!" She took Nick's hand and directed him out of the tavern. The two youngsters walked through the market place of Kakariko. People tipped there hats at the young bard as the two passed. She was very well known in the village.

"Andrya, can you please let go of my hand?" Nick asked. Andrya let go of it, "thank you." The two walked to the huge oak tree by the village entrance. Nick jumped on the trunk and made his way to a huge limb closest to the ground. He stretched out and relaxed. Andrya sat underneath him, getting out some papers and a quill. "So what's your book going to be on?" Nick started whistling to himself.

"I'm not sure, this place is so boring. I need to be somewhere else!"

"Remember not to forget about me.."

"It's hard not too, ye need to speak more."

"I'm happy with my life, I'm not a good people person. Rather stay out of the public eye."

"Ye know, by not talking to everyone. Ye more famous and talked around the village then I am. Everyone knows ye the boy that never talks. I don't see why, ye can't shut up at times..."

"Heh," Nick slouched more and fell asleep.

"Now Aurora, be on your best behavior. Remember to stay right beside me when we enter. I don't want any nobles well, talking to us..." Malon grabbed the eager Aurora by the hand. They walked up the small stair case and entered the village. Malon bumped into a woman going towards the exit and started talking to one another. Aurora grew bored after ten minutes, she looked over to the tree. There she saw Andrya, scribbling notes done with a quill. Aurora was curious, why did she dress like that? She wondered over to Andrya and just stared.

Andrya looked up from her notes, her eyes grew wide. _It's her! _"Ye know it's rude to stare, girly?"

Aurora backed up a few steps, "sorry.."

"Will ye speak up? I can barely hear you!"

"Sorry.."

"Are you scared of me or something?" Aurora nodded. Andrya started laughing, "kid, ye crack me up!" Aurora looked puzzled. Andrya stopped laughing, "what's ye name anyways?"

"Aurora," she started backing off a bit.

"Allo Aurora, I am Andrya the Bard. Better known as Andy! What brings ye to this boring dump?"

"Going shopping with my mother," Aurora pointed to Malon. Andrya's jaw dropped.

"Ye mean! Ye the daughter of the Hero! This is amazing! Nicholas!" Andrya shouted. Nick woke up startled and fell off the limb. He crashed on the ground and made a quick recovery. "She's the daughter of the Hero! Say hi to her Nick!" Andrya pushed him in front of Aurora. Nick said nothing, "say something!" Nick walked towards the tree. "Damn ye rogue! Oh! Sorry, Nick is shy, very shy. Can I ask ye some questions?"

Aurora tilted her head, "I guess?"

Andy got her paper and quill ready. "How old are ye? Are ye gonna become a hero like ye father? Are ye going to love a prince or something?"  
"I'm six, I'm not allowed to become a hero and what's love? Why are you asking me these questions?"

Andrya scribbled down the notes, "you'll become a hero! It's in ye blood! I shall be there to record every adventure ye go on! And make me rich! Ye the best thing to happen to me in awhile!" Andrya noticed Aurora's odd colored eyes. "Wait are you that girl from the mark..."

"Well well, isn't it the freak fest! Look at that! You have a new freak among you!" A boy said, he had dirty clothes on, his blonde hair didn't seem to be washed in weeks. "I can't believe me own eyes! It's the freak gal from the market place! I hear so much gossip about you! So you join quiet boy and bard gal! Heh, match made in heaven I say."

"Tom, I pity ye. If I had a spare life to give ye, I'd give it to ye. Get a life already, who needs to harass people younger then them to feel big?"

Aurora backed up, "where's quiet boy?"

Nick tapped him on his back, "behind you!" Tom turned around, Nick punched him in the cheek. "Don't refer to my friends like that, scum.."

Tom looked scared, "he.. talked! What the?" Tom started to back up, he took off running.

"Nick, leave him be, ye scared him."

"I've wanted to do this for a long time!" Nick grinned as he took off running. Aurora looked in shock at the speedy boy. He ran faster then her own dad, and he was fast. In no time he hurled himself onto Tom. Tom crashed into the ground, Nick flipped him and sat on his stomach. "Look who's scared now! You'll never insult any of my friends again, punk!" Nick rammed his fist into Tom's nose, a crack was followed. As Tom whined in pain, Nick got off of him and walked over to the oak tree.

"Nick, sometimes ye surprise me... Now will talk to Aurora?"

Nick held his hand out to Aurora, "hey. The name is Nicholas." Aurora slowly put her hand out, it was trembling. It was so uncalled for that people would act this kind towards her. They shook hands, Nicholas got up on his favorite tree branch. He just stared at the village, and the crowd that was gathering around Tom.

"Aurora, be happy. When Nick says hey, he means he likes you. I like ye too, ye a good kid. Don't worry about what Tom says, just a bunch of hot air that lad. I guess this makes ye one of us, the outcasts of Kakariko."

"Outcasts?"

"Ye all know that people separate people by rankings. Happens that Nick and I, are at the bottom. We're consider outcasts since were different. Nick never talks, only to people he likes and I dress and act to weird. If you're the girl from the market place I've heard about.. Then ye not new to the concept of alienation."

"A-lienation?" Aurora questioned.

"Means people ignore us for being different, leave us out. Sorry for using big words kid. May I ask, are ye the girl who I've heard about."

"Everyone has heard about me..."

Andy put an arm around Aurora, "don't worry Aurora. I believe none of that junk, those nobles say. "They take one thing different and... Turn it into something alien." Andrya got out her lute, and struck some cords. "Ah, out of tune!" Aurora looked at the weird string instrument. "Aw, my little lute got ye eye missy? Isn't it beautiful! Took me three years of singing to save up for it!" Aurora nodded. "Try this," Andrya brought out a flute from a leather case, in her pouch. "Here, this is quite old. I got a new one anyhow."

Aurora took the flute and blew into it. Barely any sound came from it, Andrya laughed. "Takes awhile to get any good at it, so ye don't worry. This is how ye hold it!" Andrya instructed Aurora.

"Aurora, time to go!" Malon called, the little girl ran over.

"I had so much fun! I don't want to go home..." Aurora whined, looking back at the sleeping Nick and day dreaming Andrya.

"Aurora, you've been there all day. We can come back tomorrow, promise." Malon smiled, _she finally fits in somewhere... _

Aurora took Malon's hand and skipped out of the village. Andrya got up, "come on, Nick. Ye want to go to home, and see the sun set?"

"Sure..." Nick jumped off the tree limb. The two walked towards the village's proud windmill.

Andrya looked at the sunset, "Nick."

"Ya?"

"Will ye promise something, that ye will finish my book. If I ever get taken by the grim reaper?"

"Ya, I will."

"Good." The two looked at the sunset from windmill.

* * *

Another chapter out of the way. Notice, for the old readers. That the character's have changed a wee bit :P Well, hoped you enjoyed it. Working hard on chapter six! 


	6. Life’s Small Problems

Sorry Karl, I really didn't know Nick used a two-handed sword. Oh well, what's done is done. Thank you for the reviews guys! Happy Easter and here's chapter six!

Chapter Six-Life's Little Problems 

"Father!" Dameon screamed in excitement as he ran down the castle hallway. The man standing on the other side of it was dressed in a royal black armour. He held his helmet in one arm and carried a bunch of scrolls in the other. He turned to the boy and smiled. His crimson eyes looked at Dameon with joy. He brushed back some of his short brown hair and went onto one knee.

"Father! Father! You're back!" Dameon wrapped his small arms around the man's neck.

"My! You've grown!" His father said holding the boy in his arms.

Zelda slowly made her way down the hallway.  
"Richard! How did the trade agreement with Laska turn out? And do my ears deceive me or is the royal family coming here for a week! You didn't tell me, and they're coming later today!"  
Zelda approached her husband, "you can at least warn me sometime! I have to get Impa to get Dameon ready! But, did you have a good trip? You were gone quite awhile."

Richard sighed, "It's all worked out. Yes, I didn't warn you but the king insisted that Princess Christine would meet my son.

And Zelda?"

"Yes, Richard?"

"Calm down, you always seem to worry over silly things."

"This is a royal family of a powerful country! Why don't you act worried for once?"

"Life is too short and boring to be worried all the time. I still want time to enjoy the simple prince life, yet then the fun ends...

But, enough of that talk!" Richard put Dameon on the ground and brought Zelda in close. "I missed you and Dameon." He kissed her on the lips and brought her away.

"Ewww!" Dameon said, while sticking his tongue out, "Father?" The little boy straightened his posture and held out his hand.

"Yes, Dameon I didn't forget. Carl!" One of the prince's servants came by holding a fairly large package, which he handed to the young boy. Dameon opened the package. It was a long slender bow!

"Thank you father!" The prince was ready to run and play but stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and bowed, "I'll be in the courtyard, father and mother." Dameon started running towards the courtyard.

"Sometimes that boy is too formal.. Keane sure did a good job teaching him that.." Richard commented. "Well, these scrolls won't fill out themselves ... Good-bye dear." Richard picked up the scrolls he dropped and headed to his study.

Zelda turned around quickly and speedily walked down the hallway. "So much to do and so little time!" she mumbled.

It was late in the afternoon and Impa was trying her best to get the young prince ready. The sheikah woman sighed as the prince stood on his bed with only his pants on. She combed back two loose white strands of her hair, "Dameon, you have to get dressed! Princess Christine and her father will be here soon!"

"I refuse to meet a princess! They're icky and boring," Dameon whined as he jumped off the bed and getting out of Impa's reach.

"You remind me so much of your mother, but at least she didn't run away. Dameon, you have to get ready!"

"Make me! I refuse to meet that girl!"

"Then you leave me no choice..." Impa got a small nut from her pocket. She slammed it to the ground and a huge flash of light followed. Dameon covered his eyes with his hands. Impa grabbed his right arm and lifted him up. When Dameon's eyes recovered he started kicking around. "Don't fight me, sir! I will get you dressed the easy way or the hard. Which way would you pick, your highness?"

Dameon gritted his teeth as Impa put him to the ground. He stood still as she lifted his right arm and put it in the right sleeve and then his left and then buttoned up the shirt. She sat him on the bed and put each sock on then his boots. "There! That's better young sir! You look nice this way! Now let's make our way to the draw bridge to meet them."

"I don't want to see that Princess! I'd rather go play with Aurora than her."

"Come along Dameon." Impa grabbed his hand and led him to the draw bridge.

Zelda stood with Richard and a man that Dameon had never seen before. The old man had long black hair and dull black eyes. He wore a red silk tunic with a long silk coat. On the edges were sewn in rubies and gems. His fingers were covered in gold and silver rings. He looked at Dameon and Impa and smiled at them. Dameon cringed looking at the man, for he wasn't the nicest looking face around.

"Dameon, this is King Luth of Laska. He's with his daughter Princess Christine." Dameon took a few steps forward and bowed and then quickly made his way to his father side.

"Charming young lad!" Luth laughed, "Come out darling!" Christine stepped out of the carriage. Dameon was biting his lip not trying to gag or laugh. Christine inherited her father's eyes, hair and face. Her nose was big, her lips slim, and she had uneven eyes and bony cheeks. Her skin was extremely pale and she wore a huge puffy pink dress with many white frills at the end and she wore jewellery all over. She walked to Dameon and put her gloved hand in front of him. Dameon closed his eyes in disgust as he took the hand and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you Prince Dameon." She said giggling.

Dameon rolled his eyes, "Nice to meet you."

"Aren't they precious together!" Commented Luth. "Come now! We have some trade agreements with your father to sort out!"

"Impa, look after these two. We have a meeting with my father.." Zelda said and the three royal adults walked towards the castle.

"Is there a place where I can get some food, Prince Dameon?" Christine asked.

"This way," Dameon started walking.

"Won't you take my arm and guide me there?"

Dameon looked at Impa with puppy eyes, but she nodded. He stamped his foot and took Christine's arm and guided her to the kitchens and dining room. Impa walked in front of the kids, as they passed through the main hallway. Dameon looked back. A girl who was around twelve was following them. She had strangely long silver hair. Her eyes were a soft yellow, and her ears were extremely long. She wore a sleeveless black top and shorts. Her brown leather boots came to her knees and her gloves came up to her mid biceps. The strange eye tattoo on her forehead and the purple stripes on her neck caught Dameon's attention. She didn't look to amused as she stared bored at the walls.

"Dameon?" Christine said. Dameon kept staring at this one girl. "DAMEON!" She yelled in his ear. He looked around startled and gave her a fake smile. "That's better. Now where's the kitchen?" Dameon pointed to the door Impa was waiting by. "I don't feel like eating anymore. Can you take me to the courtyard?" Dameon sighed, and they turned around. The girl walked around them and began to follow them from behind with Impa.

They made it to the courtyard. Christine ran ahead and looked at the flowers. "This place is so pretty!" She ran over to the fountain, which was located in the middle and saw the fish in it. "Dameon come here and see this with me!" She called out.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before..." He mumbled under his breath. Impa gave him a small push forward, so he dragged his feet towards the fountain and took a seat on the bench. After an hour Christine was still watching the fish. Impa was gone and Dameon was utterly bored. He gazed around. His bow and targets were so close but he couldn't use them at the moment. He looked up at the huge oak tree and saw that same girl from before sitting on a limb. She was sharpening a blade and not paying any attention to what was happening around her.

"Who's that?" Dameon tugged on Christine's shoulder and pointed to the girl.

"Oh, her. That's Kasha, my personal guard and servant. You want to see her? She can do this really neat move. I'll make her show you." The girl looked our way at the mentioning of her name.

"Kasha!" Christine yelled, Kasha put the blade away and jumped off the limb. She sped over and bowed in front of the kids. "Kasha, can you show him that neat move!"

"Your highness, I'd rather not do that 'move' just to show off..."

"I order you to! Or you can spend another week in the dungeon."

Kasha sighed and walked a few steps back and stood there for a second. She brought both arms out and bent her knees. She sprung backwards and landed on one hand and went again into the air and spun two times. She landed on both feet. Dameon was amazed by the move. "She can do it with two swords in her hands too! I've seen her do it!"

"Christine, I only draw my blades when I must."

"I want to see you do the move with your swords! You know what will happen if you don't!"

"Oh goodie, the whip." She said, while rolling her eyes, "It doesn't hurt anymore, and I never get tired of it." Dameon thought he was hearing things in his mind. Why would she whip Kasha for not showing that one move?  
"Don't worry I'll be there bright and early when we get back. Better to get it done sooner or later. Anything else you wish of me, your majesty?" Kasha said in a dull dry tone.

"Don't speak at me with that tone! That gets you another whipping!" Christine clenched her fist.

"The more the merrier," Kasha said. Dameon just stared at her face. She had not one sign of emotion in her eyes or face. "Princess, are you going to waste anymore of my time?"

"Kasha! I want you to stop using that tone with me! Or it's a month in the dungeon."

"Yes! A vacation from you! And a whole month too! Wow, that's a deal!" Dameon looked at Christine who was turning bright red in her face with anger. He had never seen anyone act like this towards someone of royalty.

"A vacation from me! Being with me is worse than the dungeon! Why you! I'm going to talk to father and if you're lucky you may only end up with being in the dungeon for the rest of your life!" Christine started to cry and ran towards where she expected her dad to be.

Kasha smiled and chuckled, "That girl cracks me up. What are you looking at, Prince Dameon?"

Dameon took his eyes off her, "why did you talk to her like that?"

"Kid, you're too young and haven't been around her enough to know why I talk to her like that. She needs a reality check. So what, I get some whippings... it's better than hearing her voice any day.."

"She said something about being in the dungeon for the rest of your life?"

"She says that a lot, but her father wouldn't kill me, which is a shame really. But death is just a coward way out of the miserable life I have. Don't worry about me, kid. She won't kill me... I'm too valuable.. So, what other questions do you have before I go talk to Luth.."

"Why would they even whip you? You didn't do anything wrong?"

"But I did. I didn't listen to her, which is a bad thing I guess. Kid, be happy that you're in the small minority of nobility. Be thankful you don't have my life." She looked around and noticed a few soldiers coming their way, "Why, would you look at that! The happy patrol!"

"Happy patrol?"

"It's just King Luth's top knights. I love it how they'll drag me to him. Well, it's been nice talking to you prince. I'll see you in no time!"

Kasha walked up to the three men and the one boy in armour. The boy was the only one without helmet, and he had short blond hair. He looked worried at Kasha, but she only smiled at him. "Kasha, you know the King wants to see you?" The boy said with concern in his voice.

"Don't worry yourself Bradon.. I've been through this enough, and it doesn't hurt." Kasha walked off with the men.

Impa came into the courtyard and Dameon ran to her. "Impa! They're going to take that one girl and whip her!"

Impa looked at Dameon, "sir, for them it's quite common to punish their servants. They believe that's its ok to torture people, but we don't. Now, let's not speak of this again. You're parents request you in the throne room." Dameon nodded. He looked back for a second and then turned around and followed Impa up the stairs.

* * *

Andrya slowly got up from her small bed and she looked straight ahead. Nick was still sound asleep. She looked over to the right. There a small girl in the other bed was also still asleep. Andrya got up from the bed grabbed her lute and headed towards the door. She slowly opened it, slipped out and quietly closed it behind her. She took a few steps and breathed in the morning air. Andrya slowly went down the ladder and soon was on solid ground again. She made sure she had her lute and then headed to the local tavern.

She opened the door and a smell of liquor hit her senses right away. She walked in and there everyone with blood red eyes stared at her. There was an awkward moment of silence, "Allo!" Andrya called out. Everyone started cheering. She hopped on the stage, and was about to play her lute until a person caught her eye. A man was sitting in the corner sipping some rum. His black hair was messy, greasy and long and his eyes were blood shot and he seemed rather dirty. "Ye old man! How dare ye show ye butt here!" Andrya said pointing at the man. "I'll tell ye for the last time! I never wanted to see ye ugly face again!" The tavern patrons looked at the man who slouched more in his chair trying not to be noticed.

"I can't believe me eyes! It's old man Hick!" The bar tender said. "I thought he was exiled from the village!"  
Andrya jumped off the stage and made her way to Hick. Some rather muscular men got up and followed the small bard, since she did have some powerful friends. "Ye! Once ye left Jenny and me, I figured ye would never show ye sticking face here again! Ye forget that ye been exiled from the village?"

Hick went on both knees, "Imma still both of you father! I come here to get some money from you! I need it real bad! I have a debt to pay off or they take my head! Please lend you pops some money!"

Andrya turned her head, "ye won't get a green rupee! Ye taken everything from us, and now want something more ! Get him out of my sight!"

"But you! You my child! Just help me!"

"Wow, ye too drunk to speak proper.. Never come near me again or Jenny!" Two men carried Hick out of the village and threw him to the ground.

"Don't ever come back!" One said as they went back up the village stairs.

Andrya sat at the bar, drinking some milk. "That man! He just gets on me nerves!"

"Don't blame yourself, missy. Old man Hick is a weirdo. Have you even heard the rumours about how he came to be your father?" The bartender said.

"I'm all ears..."

"Words have spread that he raped your mother, and they had you. So they married just to give you a family, and then Jenny came to be.. He's a creep nonetheless and doesn't deserve to be here.."

Andrya put her glass down, "I wouldn't be surprised.." She got up and walked out the door. "I wonder if sleeping beauty is up." Andrya headed towards the windmill...

* * *

Chapter six is finished. Now you have some insight into Andrya and Dameon and some new characters. Hoped you enjoyed it. 


	7. A Rebel

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took awhile to post. I've been trying to get my other fic finished, and it's finished XD!

Chapter Seven- A Rebel

Dameon sighed as Princess Christine questioned him on parts of the field. She demanded that Dameon would give her a tour of the countryside. He wouldn't want a thing to do with it, but his parents forced him into it. Kasha sat on the floor near the door, her head was tilted and in her lap her swords rested. Christine saw the sign 'Lon Lon Ranch' and had to ask Dameon to direct the carriage to see it.

"Dameon! I want to go to this ranch!"

Dameon sighed, but soon realized that's where Aurora lived. At least something good would happen today. He already made somewhat of a friend, or at least he thought he did. Being locked up in a castle your whole life, Kasha and Aurora were the closest thing he had to a 'friend'. The irony was the prince always thought of girls as aliens, yet his only friends were girls. The only thing he could think about was, what was a friend? For years he's always wanted a friend, Kasha and Aurora were showing him just that. Aurora was a shy girl, but was fun since she did almost everything Dameon did. And Kasha, she wasn't the most open person about her feelings, but there was just something about her. She made him think, and this made him more interested in her.

"Dameon!" Christine snapped, "get out of it! I'm talking to you!"

Dameon shook his head, "oh. Sorry, driver.. To the Ranch!" Dameon looked down at Kasha. She sat there, looking so peaceful and unaware of her surroundings.

"Don't mind Kasha, she is meditating right now. I find it quiet boring actually. She claims it gets her closer to her Sheikah religion.. I don't even know what a Sheikah is."

"She's Sheikah!" Dameon looked at Kasha, _How could she be a Sheikah. Impa told me herself she was the last of her tribe. _

"At least half of one, from what she tells me. I always think she's sleeping when she does this. Look at what I mean." Christine waved her hand in front of Kasha's closed eyes. "Not much of a guard."

The carriage stopped, Dameon looked outside. Two men in black, riding horses and waving swords were on the right side. "This is a stick up! Let the Princess exit and we'll let it go." Kasha opened one eye and looked out the window. A man flew from the front of the carriage past the window.

"Looks like we need a new driver... again.. Fifth time this year." Kasha said dryly, she cracked her neck. "Christine and Dameon, you stay in the carriage. Time for some exercise..." Kasha went through the left window of the carriage and climbed to the roof. "I'm up here!" She waved, "I'm so scared! Someone help me! Help me!"

"She's a pansy, this is an easy political kidnapping!" The one bandit said.

"All helpless and such..." The bandits chuckled.

Kasha sighed, "damn! No knight in shining armor to the rescue. All those romance books are wrong... Just like a woman to do a man's job!" Kasha took her twin blades out, and stopped. "Maybe I should try something new this time..."

"The lady is going to hurt us with her swords! I'm so scared." The man laughed. "Don't hurt yourself!"

"Shut up! I'm thinking here!" Kasha threw her sword and got the bandit in the shoulder. "The spear would be nice to use. But I did just get a new mace the other day... Hey! Should I use the spear or the mace? I can't pick."

"What are you! You're a freak! Just a stupid servant of that family! You have no heart at all!" The bandit grabbed the sword and yanked it out. His buddy was backing off slowly.

"Don't have any of them on me, I'll just use my dagger.." Kasha dropped the sword and grabbed the dagger strapped to her leg. She leapt from the carriage and landed in front of the bandits. "Who made you do this? Is it some of those rebels again that hired you? Or did you want some money?" Non of the bandits said a word, they slowly backed up. "Argh! I hate the strong silent types, I get a whipping for this... Sigh, life really isn't fair..."

Kasha quickly approached the un-injured bandit who was backing up. She leaned over and gracefully brought the dagger across his open throat. He fell to the ground, blood drizzled from the clean cut. The other bandit grabbed his shoulder and began to run off. Kasha shook her head and went into a sprit after the fleeing bandit. She took the dagger and dug it into the bandit's back. With a twist on the handle a cracking was heard, and the bandit fell. Kasha took the dagger and put the bandit on his back. He was gasping for air, Kasha looked away as she took her foot and pressed down on his chest. She heard a cracking, she felt each of his ribs crack as she applied pressure. The man rolled his eyes back and relaxed his head as he fainted from the amount of pain. Kasha took his wrists and silt both of them, blood came spurting out.

Kasha took a cloth from her pocket and wiped the blood-drenched dagger. She placed the dagger back and got her sword back. She slowly made her way to the carriage and got in. Dameon looked at Kasha horrified. How could he trust her, after seeing what she did to those living people! He was having an internal debate, should he make a run for it or stay with this monster. He looked into Kasha's eyes, they seemed dull and lifeless. But there was a tinge of red in them.

"How could you just kill those people!" Dameon's eyes started to water, Kasha looked at him and closed her eyes. She took a seat on the floor again and tilted her head.

"Our lives or theirs. You have to understand that life isn't perfect. Bandits and scum alike don't care if they kill us, you saw them kill the driver... Speaking of the driver he's dead, I hate driving the carriage..." Kasha said flatly. "Dameon, I'm no monster.. I'll talk to about this later, but I have a carriage to drive!" Kasha jumped out of the carriage and climbed to the drivers seat. She wiped off the blood-covered bench and took the reins. "Yah!"

"I still don't see what's so wrong with killing bandits.. I see Kasha kill them all the time. She's still going to get a whipping, she got no information on them.. I like this country a lot, even thou it's a bit too quiet."

Dameon stared out of the window, watching the two corpses fade into the distance. He tuned out everyone, the only thing that played through his head was what Kasha told him. "Our lives or theirs." He kept thinking to himself that there were people out there ready to kill him. All his life Dameon was treated with respect and no one ever harmed him or wanted too. And he never saw a dead person or see anything ugly at the castle.

The carriage came to a stop, "Lon Lon Ranch!" Kasha yelled, Dameon shook his head. Christine grabbed his hand, "let's go!" She dragged the prince out of the carriage. The first step Christine took was into a puddle of mud, she shrieked. "My new shoes!" She jumped out of the puddle, "Kasha! You parked wrong! That will cause you to get a whipping."

"Sorry!" Kasha rolled her eyes, "a whipping.. Yes!"

Aurora came running by with a pail in her hands. She stopped and bowed when she saw Dameon and Christine. Christine gave Aurora, who was covered from mud head to toe a dirty look. "What filth you have here! Go, and get yourself clean! You're too dirty to be seen by my eyes! Be gone!" Christine looked the other way, Aurora looked at her puzzled. Sensing that she wasn't wanted Aurora put down the pail and started to run for the field.

"Aurora!" Dameon shouted, as he exited the carriage. Princess Christine snatched Dameon's arm, and he couldn't go say hi to his friend.

"Don't even socialize with their kin, they aren't worthy!"

Kasha jumped off the carriage, "the kin your talking about is mine. I'd like it if you could show a bit more trust in your subjects and the alike."

"Hush up! I tell you when to speak!"

"Someone's crabby..." Kasha ran to the barn and climbed onto the roof with ease.

"Kasha! You know better then to abandon me like this!"

"As soon as you show me more respect and get a new personality I'll be up here. I think this will be my vacation day..." Kasha sat on the roof, watching lazily at the field.

"This will get you a whipping for defying me! You are starting to turn rebellious on us! I think father should just order you to death!" Christine was red in the face with pure anger. Dameon got loose from the Princess's grip and took a few steps away from her. "As soon as I see father again! You're going to be hung or burned!"

Kasha ignored the princess and laid on her back. She stared at the sky, "what a peaceful ranch.. I think I hear a mad ant.."

"Ant! ANT! I'm not an ant! You know better then me that I am Heir Princess to Laska!"

"I'm not listening!" Kasha jumped out of the Princess's sight to the other side of the barn. The Princess stomped her foot and went towards the carriage.

"I'll show her! As soon as father's knights are here! She'll pay!" Dameon didn't know what to do, stay with the angered princess or go wondering around. Dameon started to walk towards the field.

Kasha was walking near the windmill, then she heard a faint sobbing. Kasha quietly opened the door to the windmill, and saw Aurora near a crate of milk rubbing red eyes. Kasha's hands felt cold, and she looked at Aurora not moving a muscle. Aurora looked up and hid her face in her knees. Kasha slowly closed the door behind her and sat on a bail of hay near the sobbing girl. "Ignore that brat.. She has no heart or patience for anyone... I'm Kasha, and your name is?"

"Aurora..."

"Aurora! Wait, I think I've heard that name from somewhere, but I can't recall from what.." Kasha got up and offered Aurora a hand up. "Come Aurora, let's go take a walk in the field. Cheer up, at least you won't be running for your life anytime soon.. That little brat has ordered me to death.. I am so honored..."

"Why would you get death?..."

"In this world, the rich kill the poor because it's fun.. Dameon is here somewhere... Let's go find him!" Kasha grabbed Aurora's hand and the two started to run across the field towards the Prince.

"Aurora! I mean, hi... Great a girl..." Dameon looked at the ground.

"Good to know you two know each other! Let's just hope some brat doesn't come around the corner with a group of knights..."

"BRAT! ME A BRAT!" Christine came storming by. She walked up to Aurora, "I told you to get clean!" She faced Kasha, "and you are going to be dead when father's knights get here! I know why your rebellious now days! You are just mad that father killed your little friend! I was the one that gave the order if that makes you happier! He wouldn't call me 'majesty'! Good riddance."

"You were the one who ordered his death.. My best friend had to die, Mitchell did have a life.. But to you it was worthless..." Kasha's voice went lower and sounded dangerous. "For all this time I was blaming your father.. I guess I was wrong about the family.. All the family deserves TO DIE! COME HERE YOU LITTLE WENCH!" Kasha's eyes were a dull blood red. Out of pure rage she grabbed the scared Princess by the shoulders. She started to shake the princess violently. "You are just a worthless wench! Useless! This is what you put these people through but worse!" Kasha took Christine's arm and started to twist it slowly and brought it behind her back. "Feel the pain! It hurts doesn't it!" Christine had tears streaming down her eyes. The snapping sound of the bone struck Aurora and Dameon's frightened ears. Kasha took Christine's small neck into her hand and started applying pressure. Seeing Christine squirm sent mixed feelings into Kasha. There was the sweet taste of revenge, the soothing of seeing the person who's put her in pain now feeling what it's really like and the cold bitter taste of rage. One feeling was stirring up in her stomach, Kasha was starting to feel sick to her stomach. She was feeling guilt by killing a child that was so young. Kasha opened her hand letting the Princess on the ground gasping for air her lungs craved for.

"I can't kill her... That would only bring me down to their level..." Kasha looked at Dameon and Aurora. "I'm not a monster, when you grow with wisdom and years you will begin to understand why I went into a bloody rage. I shouldn't have done what I did... We will meet again, and then I will tell you my story, for now. Remember life is an ugly thing.. I have to go.. Princess... Find your own way home and I hope I never have to see your face again! Just to let you know, if I see you again I won't show any mercy!" Kasha went to the carriage and grabbed a spear. She strapped it to her back and ran off in the distance.

Christine grabbed her throat with her only arm that she could move. Dameon and Aurora stood horrified and unable to speak from what they witnessed. Malon came running out of the house seeing just a bit of what just occurred. "Dameon, Aurora! Are you two ok?"

Kasha looked at sky, "I think I've found the one I've been looking for.." She walked off into the distance of the setting sun.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try to get writing and get this story finished in a couple of months! 


	8. Life goes on Slowly

Thanks for the reviews. I said it was a remake.. The story has flip-flopped hehe. Chapter eight!

Chapter Eight- Life goes on... Slowly...

"Link! I wish you were here today.. Aurora is horrified.. She won't let anyone come into the house.. It's just awful.." Malon looked down into the cup of tea in her hands.

"I don't know what happened.. I only saw a woman lifting that poor little girl.. Then when I ran over to find out what was going on I saw Aurora and Dameon terrified.. I should have been out there watching them.. I hope this doesn't haunt her... Could you talk to her, please?" Malon was shaking as she tried to hold in the tears.

Link shook his head. "I was delivering some milk in the village. News of the attack had spread like a wild fire after Dameon and the Princess got back.. There's a rumour going around about someone planning to murder the Royal Family.. They've asked me to look for this person, so I can't talk to Aurora. I'm just here to grab my sword and shield.. Then I have to go away for a while."

"How long is 'a while'?" Malon asked as she was eyeing her husband getting his sword from the mantle above the fireplace.

"As long as it takes to find the traitor. It might take a couple of months or even a year.. I have a duty towards Hyrule and I must destroy this threat before anymore damage is done. Malon I promise you, that I shall return. There's no way I'll abandon you or Aurora."  
Link sighed, "I guess I should say my goodbyes to her.."

"Link, why do you have to leave tonight? Can't to wait until the morning arrives?" Malon moved closer to her husband. "I don't want you to leave for a couple more months again.. You've just returned a month ago and now you're leaving me again?"

Link took Malon in an embrace. "It's my duty to protect everyone in Hyrule and you most importantly.. I promise I'll try to be gone for only as much as six months.. no longer.. I'll miss you.. The first night is precious for our search.. She's traveling on foot as far as we know... I'll say goodbye to Aurora and take my leave.." Link broke off, and Malon looked down to the ground.

Making his way up the stairs Link opened the door to his right. Aurora was sitting on her bed, arms wrapped around her knees. She was slowly rocking back and forth. Link tugged his collar, he never seen her so isolated from the world. "Aurora?" She didn't look up, she kept staring out the window. "Aurora, I know you saw something hurtful.. I wish I could talk to you about it but.. I have to go.." Link entered the room.

She looked at him, "Is it alright to kill people? If you have a good reason?" Aurora asked dryly.

"For the right reasons.. You can bring justice to your own hands.. Aurora I'll be gone for awhile.. Promise that you'll protect mom for me.. I don't know how long I'll be gone for.. I'll be back. Can I get a hug before I go?" Link asked softly. Aurora nodded and walked over to the Hero of Time. She gave him a slight hug and returned to her spot on the bed. "I'll be back, sport. Don't do anything bad while I'm gone and cheer up.."

"Okay.." Link heard the soft mumble. He felt guilty about leaving Aurora like this. She was just different.

Link made his way downstairs where Malon was waiting for him holding a bag. "I made your favourites and packed your extra tunics. Promise me that you'll be ok.. I'll have a talk with Aurora. I'm bringing her to the castle for awhile. Maybe having Dameon nearby will allow her to recover a bit faster..."

"I don't know what to feel.. I feel I must go but there's something telling me not to.. Good-bye my love.."  
Link planted a kiss on Malon's lips and grabbed the bag. He headed out of the house calling for Epona, his trusty mare. Hopping on, he took off, leaving Malon all alone to deal with the frightened little girl herself.

Malon slowly walked upstairs and entered Aurora's bedroom. She took a seat beside the small girl and let her lean against her. She started to play with the small red head's hair. "Is there something on your mind Aurora?" Malon asked softly.

"Why did Link go? Is he going to go after that girl?" Aurora replied.

"He's going after the woman that attacked the Princess at the ranch today.. I wish I could have protected you from seeing the whole thing..."

"But it was only a girl.. She was maybe a few years older than me.. Why would he want to kill someone so young? I know dad has second thoughts of trying to kill her..."

"Second thoughts? I know he doesn't want to leave you behind.. That's why he wasn't too happy about leaving... When an adventure pops up he's usually happy, but this time it was different.."

"Her name was Kasha.. She was really nice... Before she left she told me that the Princess was going to kill her for being rebellious.. I didn't see her do anything wrong. Why would they kill her for no reason?"

Malon closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Aurora the world isn't perfect.. If Royalty doesn't have their way they blame someone.. I bet Kasha did something wrong in their eyes which is perfectly alright in our view."

"But she's my friend.. She took a stand for me.. And her friend that she mentioned.. Kasha's friend was killed by the Princess.. That's why she was so mad.."

"She took a stand for you?" Malon asked puzzled.

"The Princess was ordering me around and Kasha put a stop to that. She was very nice to me.. No one never was that nice to me first seeing me other than Zelda, dad and you.. What do you think a monster is?"

Malon felt a small bit of rage grow in her belly. That Princess had the nerve to order her daughter around. Maybe Kasha was doing the right thing by putting a scare into that brat. "A monster is a person who has to find behind other people.. And they have no guilt with killing anyone, even a small child.. That's what that family reminds me of.. If everything you're telling me, than they're the monsters. Why do you ask?"

"Kasha said she wasn't a monster. I felt a weird feeling from her.. It was odd I didn't know what she was thinking.. It was clouded with so much emotion.. So will Daddy kill her?"

Malon was highly confused. Why would her adopted daughter say she "couldn't read that one girl's mind." Malon would wait to talk to Zelda about this.. She was the holder of a Triforce piece. "Link wouldn't kill that girl.. I know he's a Hero but he won't strike down a girl who's innocent.. He wouldn't.. I hope at least he doesn't... We're going to the castle for a couple of days Aurora.. Zelda sent a messenger to ask if we could stay for a bit. Don't you want to go see Dameon?"

Aurora smiled, "okay! I want to go! Thank you for answering my questions!" Aurora got up and ran out of the room. Malon was surprised by the child's sudden change in mood. Malon shook the thoughts out of her head and would wait to talk to Zelda first.

* * *

A young brotherhood knight slammed the table with his fists. Short strands of blonde hair fell onto his face and his hazel eyes glared at his commander. "How dare you say that of her! She wouldn't do a thing like that! It's not true.. Kasha would never do anything like that.. Are you sure you didn't confuse her with someone else?" The young knight pleaded in front of his commander.

The elder knight shook his head, "nope.. We have eye witnesses seeing her attack the Princess. Even the Prince of Hyrule! You're not about to question his judgement. We're leaving tonight with Hyrule's Hero and we're going to find her and kill her!"

"I strongly disagree with this! I won't see any harm come to her! She's the best fighter out of us all! She'll just kill this division as easily as anything else! Save the lives of the men and let her run off!"

"Braydon! Stop defying my order! We're going to kill the traitor and that's final! Go out there and prepare to leave!" The commander pointed a stern finger towards the door. Braydon shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room.

He was greeted by two knights who were around his age. "I heard your girlfriend became rebellious.. I say forget about her.. She's too much to tame.."

"Ya, she would have a sword in you before you can blink... Besides the Princess is interested in you! You should consider that an honour!"

"Kasha is my friend not my girlfriend, so stop bothering me and let me get ready."

"Aww little boyfriend has to go kill his girlfriend!" The brown haired one pretended to cry. Braydon clenched his fist and whacked him in the jaw. The boy went down, and the other went to his aid.

"What did you do that for!"

"So he would shut up.." Braydon walked over the knocked-out knight and continued making his way down the hallway. "What a mess you've caused all of us.. Why did she do it today? Why...? " He sighed and walked into his room.

* * *

Zelda made her way through the halls. Servants would slightly bow to her as she them. She had just dealt with Dameon.. He was fairly ok, Zelda had to explain it wasn't nice to say the Princess "had it coming." She was wondering the bad influence Kasha had been to her 'only' child. The attack on the Princess, did not surprise the Sage at all. The abuses Kasha went through built her anger to one point, where it had to all let out. Zelda was quite familiar with how this family treated their 'servants' more like slaves to me more correct.

"Maybe I should call off the search.. Kasha is innocent.. I'd do the same.." Zelda muttered to herself. But more important matters were on her mind. She had to speak to her husband, now and not later. She kept this little secret for too long. It was time to tell him the truth...

Zelda approached the two heavy oak doors of the Study. She opened them, Richard was busy reading scrolls as usual. He was preparing himself for the crowning that would make him the leader of Hyrule with Zelda by his side. The problem was he had to learn about the different cultures and legends in Hyrule. For the last couple of months his time has been devoted to learning every myth and legend in Hyrule. Even thou Zelda told him he really didn't have to know all he kept studying. He was a bit of a perfectionist.. The one thing that drove Zelda nuts about him, and being a Prince... That would make him a very stressful man. After years of being together she was able to get him to lay back and smell the roses, but he was still somewhat a perfectionist.

"Richard, I have something to tell you.." Zelda paused rubbing her right bicep.

Richard looked up from the scroll, "I find this absolutely interesting! Did you know there's a legend in here about the Goddess's coming to Hyrule for a short time. They took the form of different beings.. According to this the most beautiful maidens ever seen to the eye.. Then again it's a far fetch myth.." Richard put down the scroll. "Yes, Zelda? Did you want to say something?"  
"Richard... I'm pregnant.." Zelda looked at her husband. Who sat there... Staring, jaw dropped. Then it became a joyful grin.

"That's great! We'll start preparations on the room! The whole kingdom will hear the news!" Richard stood up and was charging towards the door.

Zelda stopped him. "Please just relax. Oh Richard! Slow down! You need to take a break! You've been studying for hours straight. I know a beautiful place in Hyrule for a walk. We'll go just the two of us! Come!" Zelda grabbed the hand of her husband and led him through the halls of the castle...

* * *

Yes, I've changed the story a little bit hehe ... This is what I wanted for myself Behehe! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! 


End file.
